Rumah Tangga
by Xiohzi
Summary: kehidupan rumah tangga ngga bakal ada yang tahu :) guanho pairing slight/ jinseob and other pairing next time!
1. chapter 1

[ ** _Rumah tangga_** ]

 ** _cast :_**

 ** _lai guanlin_**

 ** _yoo seonho_**

 ** _ahn hyungseob_**

 ** _-park woojin_**

 ** _-other cast will be coming soon._**

 ** _genre :_**

 ** _-family, marriage life, comedy(?), genderswitch_**

 ** _disclaimer :_**

 ** _semua cast adalah milik agensi masing-masing, tapi karakter mereka disini punyaaa sayaaah *_**

 _chapter 1 :_

"kamu mau bawa bekal nanti apa sekarang?"tanya seonho sambil ngambilin piring yang udah kotor.

"nanti aja, anterin ya"

seonho nganggukkin kepalanya,

"alin mau dititipin ke mamah atau bunda?"

seonho nyopot apronnya abis itu,

"terserah si, yang penting ngga ngerepotin, tapi kayanya titipin ke mama aja deh. katanya kangen alin"jawab guanlin.

seonho nganggukkin kepalanya terus jalan ke kamarnya sama guanlin buat ambil tas kerja sama jasnya guanlin.

"berangkat sekarang deh kamu, nanti telat. masa pak bos dateng terlambat?"seonho naruh tasnya di depan meja guanlin duduk.

guanlin nganggukkin kepalanya pelan, terus meluk seonho.

"aku ngga pernah nyesel kenal sama kamu, meskipun dulu kamu kurang ajar banget sama aku"

seonho mbales pelukan guanlin,

"masih dienget cieee, udah berapa tahun yang laluuu ituuu. duh jadi kangen kak hyungseob deh"

guanlin nyopot pelukannya,

"kak hyubgseob?! plis ngga usah ketemu dia lagi, jadi tukang gosip kamu! ngga suka aku!" tentang guanlin.

 _cup_

seonho ngecup pelan bibirnya guanlin,

"ngga lah, aku nurut sama kamu aja. daripada dapet banyak masalah, hehehe" kata seonho.

guanlin naruh jempolnya di bibir seonho,

" _that's nice decision!_ aku pergi sekarang Jangan lupa bekalnya nanti ya!"—guanlin ngusap rambut seonho.

seonho nganggukin kepalanya,

" _love you my ex enemy, my father daughter_ "

abis seonho ngomong gitu, guanlin langsung meluk seonho lagi sambil ngecup keningnya lama,

" _i think my decision never getting wrong, it's so wonderful for having you by my side"_

dulunya aja kaya kucing ketemu anjing, sekarang malah kaya koala nempel pohon mulu. kehidupan rumah tangg emang ngga bisa ditebak :"

 **Baru nyoba pertama kaliiii,**

 **minta kritik dan sarannya semuaa :"))**

 **thankyuuu**


	2. chapter 2

**_chapter 2_**

abis guanlin pergi, seonho siap-siap mau ke supermarket buat beli kebutuhan sehari-hari yang udah hampir habis.

"aliin ayo ikut mamah yuuk"

seonho nganggkat anaknya yang baru umur 13 bulan itu.

"hwhhe"

alin nyaut sambil nyengir keliatan gusinya yang belum ada apa-apanya.

"gemes banget sih! mirip papah beneran kamuu, gemees"seonho nyiumin pipi anaknya itu sebelum keluar dari rumah buat belanja.

\--

seonho sekarang posisinya udah diluar mau nutup gerbang, tapi malah ada yang manggil dia

"seonho!"

seonho nengok kearah belakangnya, udah ada kak jisung disitu.

"eh ada apa kak?"tanya seonho sambil nggembok pagernya.

"mau ke super market?"tanya jisung.

seonho nganggukkin kepalanya pelan,

"aduuh, bareng aku aja sinii kasian alin jangan diajak jalan"ajak kak jisung.

seonho senyum sambil liatin alin,

"beneran kak? ngga ngerepotin kan??"

jisung senyum sambil ngelus pipinya alin,

"beneran! aduh ini alin tambah embul aja jadi gemees!!! jadi pengen punya bayi lagii"seru kak jisung.

kayaknya kak jisung ngomong gitu keras banget, soalnya sampe hyunbin yang dirumah kedengeran,

"IBUUUU AKU NGGA MAU PUNYA ADEK LAGIII, AKU UDAH MAU NIKAH MASA PUNYAAA ADEEK??!!"teriak hyunbin.

jisung cuma ngangkat bahunya, "biasa hyunbin mah, jalan sekarang yuk?"

"ayuk aja mah kak"

kak jisung itu tetangganga guanlin sama seonho yang udah kaya kakak sendiri, solanya mereka banyak kesamaan. sama-sama nikah muda, bayangin aja umur kak jisung baru 37 tapi anaknya udah umur 22. bisa bayangin ngga?

"alin udah imunisasi belum?"tanya kak jisung sambil nyetir.

"udah kok kak, sama bunda kemarin"jawab seonho

"bagus kalau kaya gitu, soalnya biar tahan tubuhnya kuat, sama nggak gampang sakit. trauma dulu telat imunisasi hyunbin dia langsung masuk rs 3 minggu"

seonho mbuletin matanya,

"beneran kak?"

kak jisung nganggukkin kepalanya,

"serem banget, dulu sampe aku nangis-nangis minta maaf ke mertua padahal aku masih umur berapa tuh"

seonho nganggukkin kepalanya,

"kak, nyesel nggak sih nikah muda?"

oke seonho mulai random.

pas itu pas lampu merah dan jisung liat ke seonho,

"kenapa? udah hampir setahun kita tetanggaan baru pertama kali kamu tanya gitu"kak jisung balik tanya.

seonho nyengir,

"ya kepo aja gitu, soalnya kan kak jisung menikah waktu masih sekolah kan? nah kak hyunbin lahirnya juga pas kak jisung masih sekolah, iya ngga sih?"jawab seonho.

jisung nganggukkin kepalanya,

"dulu aku nikah pas kelas 2 sma, dijodohin gitu. mau nolak tapi ortu udah nyiapin semuanya, nah pas aku ngelahirin hyunbin harusnya si kelas 3 sma, tapi udah keluar duluan"jawab kak jisung.

seonho ngerutin dahinya,

"lo kenapa kak? kok keluar?"

jisung ketawa, "pas aku hamil orang-orang ngiranya aku hamil diluar nikah, sampai pada ngatain jelek ke aku. _so,_ suamiku nyuruh keluar aja daripada aku difitnah terus"

seonho natap sendu ke arah jisung,

"maaf ya kak"

jisung ngelus pipinya alin abis itu,

"ih santai aja kaliii, udah lama juga. udah sampe nih ayok keluar"

seonho nganggukkin kepalanya abis itu.

seonho sama kak jisung mencar pas belanja, kak jisung ke arah sayur-sayuran seonho ke arah popok bayi.

alin udah duduk anteng di troli sambil ngeliatin mamahnya liat-liat produk popok.

"mamamma"

seonho nengok ke arin,

"apa sayang? mamah lagi liat-liat popok buat alin nih"

alin ketawa abis itu, gemes ngga si?

"IH BELI YANG INI DONG! KAN NGGA PERNAH PAKAI YANG ITU!"

pas seonho masih liatin popok yang mau dibeli, ada 2 orang yang kayanya debat di depannya seonho.

"YA MAKANNYA DICOBA KALAU NGGA PERNAH BUN!"

"AYAH NGGA NGERTIIN BUNDA MALES AH! YAUDAH AYAH AJA SANA YANG NGURUS ANAK! JANGAN BUNDA!"

seonho kaya kenal suaranya, terus dia coba deketin 2 orang pasangan itu

"kak hyung—seob?.."

2 orang pasangan itu nengok ke senho,

"SEONHO?!"

 _TERIMAKASIH UNTUK REVIEWNYA semuanyaaa_


	3. chapter 3

abis ketemu hyungseob sama woojin alias duo suami istri yang bertengakar tadi, mereka mutusin buat minum kopi di cafe yang ada di supermarket.

"jadi? seonho udah punya anak sama guanlin?"tanya hyungseob.

seonho nganggukkin kepalanya terus ngusap pelan pipinya alin yang lagi tidur.

"dan kalian nikah enggak ngundang kita?"tanya woojin.

seonho ngeroll matanya pelan,

"hellow kakak-kakak, aku udah nganter undangan ke rumah kalian berdua tapi kalian sama sekali ngga dateng. aku kecewa sama marah sama kalian berdua waktu itu pokoknya"jawab seonho.

hyungseob ngeliat woojin, woojin ngeliat hyungseob.

"hah kapan sih? kok aku ngga nerima sih?"tanya woojin

hyungseob ngangkat bahunya,

"tau ah, udah lewat juga"sahut seonho yang abis itu nyeruput kopinya.

abis itu hyungseob pindah duduk ke tempat yang deket sama alin,

"ho, alin berapa umurnya?"tanya hyungseob sambil ngelusin pipinya alin

"13 bulan, kenapa?"bales seonho.

"lucu hehe, anakku juga cewe yang ini jadi aku _excited_ liat anak cewek"kata hyungseob.

seonho mikir bentar,

"hah? gimana sih? anak kalian kan cowok, siapa namanya? dongbin?"tanya seonho

"iya dongbin"jawab woojin

"bentar jawab seonho dulu, maksudnya ana cewe apaan?"kata seonho abis itu

hyungseob ketawa pelan terus nunjuk ke perutnya,

"aku isi lagi hehe, udah 4 bulan cewe"bales hyungseob

"HA? ANAK KALIAN MASI KECIL KAAAK!!!"teriak seonho kaget.

sedangkan hyungseob sama woojin cuma cekikikan aja. dasar duo kampret dari dulu ya gini.

abis ketemuan itu, seonho tukeran nomor sama hyungseon dab woojin. itung-itung reuni. heheheh.

pas balik jisung udah nungguin seonho di depan sipermarket, awalnya seonho lupa kalo dia bareng sama jisung. sampe jisung akhirnya sms seonho, tanya seonho dimana

"kaak maafin seonho lamaa, tadi ketemu temen lama soalnya"kata seonho sambil bawa trolli belanjaannya.

"santai ho, namanya kalo ketemu temen lama mah pasti ngobrol banyak. pulang sekarang?"tanya jisung.

seonho nganggukkin kepalanya, terus dia sama jisung mindahin belanjaannya ke bagasi mobil jisung.

"ho, kayanya aku mau mampir ke kantornya minhyun sebentar nggapapa? dia minta bawain filenya tadi soalnya"ijin jisung.

"oiya kak silahkan, sekalian aku pengen liat kantornya guanlin"jawab seonho.

"oke deh, abis itu sekalian aja kita makan siang di luar ya?"ajak jisung

"call!"jawab seonho seneng.

iya yeorobun, suaminya jisung aadalah minhyun. dan minhyun itu sekantor sama guanlin. dunia itu sempit yeoreobun. :)


End file.
